Uncle Ben and Aunt Bessie's farm
by Auntbessie
Summary: In a world where TV advert, product mascots and figureheads live together in a tight knit community, there is a farm, a farm of slavery. The farm is run by none other than Uncle Ben and Aunt Bessie, but all is not well in their little slice of paradise, not when a certain Colonel comes a knocking! Featuring: Sun Maid, Ronald McDonald, Snap, crackle and Pop and even Tony the Tiger


Uncle Ben was sat on the porch. He rocked gently on his oak cut rocking chair.

It was a humid day, the sun blazed down onto his dark silky skin.

He fanned himself briefly with his expensive cloth fan.

It was too hot a day to exert himself.

His wife and bitter old wench Aunt Bessie sat beside him sipping on a lemonade, rocking impatiently in her own chair, shotgun over one shoulder and an irritated look on her face.

"What is it woman?" Ben grunted eyeing her resentfully.

Bessie turned to him and scowled, "It's too bloody hot's what's the effin problem!"  
"Well, I can't do nothing about the sun now can I woman?" he asked, wondering to himself whether she was stupid enough to believe that he could, "why don't you get a slave to fan you down!"

Bessie gave a wicked smile, "good idea Ben, where's that little trollop Sun maid?"

Ben sighed, "picking corn in the fields like usual, I'll get Ron to fetch her if you'd like?"

Bessie's face dropped, "Ron, do you really think we need to send him?"

Ben grinned, he knew of Bessie's fear of Ron and loved to see her squirm, "of course, he is our enforcer after all."

"Enforcer, torturer more like it," Bessie said shaking her head.

Ben shrugged, "I thought you liked torture... you don't want to get rid of Ron do you?"

Bessie shook her head, "he tortured my sister when she popped round for afternoon tea, try explaining that to my family."  
Ben gave a cruel laugh, "your family can go to hell."  
Bessie snarled, "watch your tongue Ben, unless you want me to rip it off and shove it up your arse!"  
Ben continued to smile happy in the knowledge that he'd gotten to her. "So, I'll send Ron then?"  
Bessie shrugged, "anything to cool me down..." she gave a sly smile, "if she messes up, I can break her arms yes?"

Ben sighed and fanned himself once more, "do as you wish Bessie, I couldn't care less."

Sun maid, plucked another shuck of corn and placed it into her basket, she had collected over fifty baskets worth this morning alone, the god of corn, the Jolly Green Giant would be pleased with her offering today.

But if she didn't reach two hundred baskets by the end of the day she would be beaten mercilessly by the rulers, Bessie and Ben.

She picked yet another cob and checked for bugs, Uncle and Auntie hated bugs on their food and a single seen bug would be cause for harsh and unfair punishment.

Sun maid was covered in marks and bruises from her cruel tormentors, but they owned her, just as they owned all of their slaves, what could she do but try her best and try not to disappoint the over lording pair.

She glanced up at the sun, it was bright and hot, her face dripped sweat down onto the corn below and she wiped her brow with a dirty cloth once given to her by her mother.

A sudden rustling in the fields caused her to freeze. She stared ahead of herself, the corn moving menacingly in the distance.

She gripped her basket in her frail hands and held her breath, the corn parted as whatever it was shuffled forwards.

She wanted to run, but her fear kept her in place, there shouldn't be any other pickers for miles around, besides who moved in such an awkward fashion?

Surely she wasn't in trouble, she had worked her hands to the bone picking corn for Aunt and Uncle, still she shivered fearing the worst.

The corn stopped moving suddenly and she held her breath, she stared ahead, hoping upon hope that it had been the wind, her imagination making it seem like more than it was.

A yellow gloved hand rested itself on her shoulder and she filled with dread. It was a scorching day, but her whole body lost all heat.

She was turned slowly and was forced to look up into his eyes, his black beaded, blood red circled eyes.

The face bright white like snow and a head of curled red hair.

Her breath caught and she daren't move another mussel.

The clown sensed her fear and smiled, his painted red grin spreading across his deformed face.

His hand rose and gently stroked her cheek, his smile constant.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come, little more than a mouse's squeak escaped her ruby red lips.

Mr. McDonald placed his yellow gloved index finger against her mouth and shook his head, his crazed eyes burning into her.

She wanted more than anything to avert her eyes from the cruel enforcer, but dared not even blink in his presence.

Bessie took a chocolate from the silver tray held by one of the slaves, she popped it into her mouth and chewed loudly.

Uncle Ben sneered over at his fat wife, she was really getting on his nerves today. At least when Ron showed up he would get some amusement, Bessie was terrified of the demonic clown and he loved watching her squirm in his presence.

There was a loud creaking and Ben looked up to see the gates of the manor being pushed open in the distance.

"Bessie!" Ben said suddenly anxious tapping the table to his left with his ring hand to get her attention.

"What is it Ben!"

"The midgets!" he pointed over at the long driveway and sure enough there were the three hideous midgets latching the gates open.

Bessie swallowed her chocolate and gazed over.

"That means?"  
Ben nodded as the bright white limousine pulled slowly across the gravelled pathway, the three deformed midgets following in its stead.

Ben stood and mopped sweat from his brow.

"What's he doing here?" Bessie asked nervously trying her best to get out of her own rocking chair.

"How the hell should I know Bessie," Ben snarled at her nervously.

"Help me up you good for nothing slave," Bessie shouted at the man holding her silver tray of chocolates.

Ben ignored her antics and continued to watch as the limousine continued casually along the drive way.

What could he be doing here? They had kept up with all of the payments, they gave him everything he wanted, what was this about?

The limousine stopped in front of the house and Ben walked down the steps cautiously.

The three midgets hurried around the car, one of them opening a door whilst giving Bessie a wicked grin.

Bessie placed a hand over her chest, she hated the little monsters almost as much as she hated Ron.

This one in particular though was cause for great concern. Ben remembered only too well just over a year back when the little neckerchief wearing menace had tried to bite off one of Bessie's fingers. It's name was Snap, a name given to it because of it's obsessive love of snapping animals necks. It wore a bloody chefs hat stolen from one of its victims and always looked eager to kill.

Snaps brothers weren't any better, there was Crackle, who always wore blue and loved setting fires. Then there was Pop, the deranged older brother and ringleader, he wore a marching band hat and conducted the other two, keeping them in line.

But the one Ben and Bessie really feared was sitting inside the limousine.

A cane hit the gravel in front of them and a man in a pure white suit stepped out.

His hair also was a bright white, as was his beard, he wore sunglasses protecting his eyes from the blistering heat, he was known only as the Colonel.

He steadied himself and then let go of his cane.

Snap grabbed it before it could fall.  
The Colonel then took a few slow steps towards Ben who was now sweating more than ever.

"Ben," he said holding out his arms. Ben hugged back knowing not to go against anything the Colonel wanted.

"It's um, it's good to see you again," Ben stuttered, "but you're early for a collection aren't you?"

The Colonel let go of Ben and removed his sunglasses lowering them, Crackle took them instantly and handed him a pair of spectacles.

The Colonel raised them slowly looking offended, he breathed on the glasses and rubbed them against his white suit.

"Can this not just be a friendly visit Ben?"  
Ben shook his head and then nodded quickly, "of course, of course sir, I only meant..."  
"You upset me Ben," The Colonel said putting on his glasses, "I come here to visit my favourite providers and this is the greeting I get?"  
Ben shook his head, "no sir, I apologise," the last thing he wanted to do was upset the Colonel.

The three midgets snarled up at him.

"Well?" The Colonel asked Ben impatiently.

"What is it sir?" Ben asked looking down, not wanting to face that gaze.

"What hideous hospitality Ben, I come all the way down here to pay you a friendly visit and you don't even have the decency to offer me a lemonade!"  
"I'm sorry sir, of course, Bessie," he turned, "go and fetch us some lemonade."  
Bessie glared at her husband, "me, what do I look like, one of the slaves!"  
Ben glared back, this was not the time for arguing, "just fix some damn lemonade for me and the Colonel."  
Bessie looked as if she might argue her case some more but glancing at the Colonel broke her confidence.

"Of course," she gave as close as she could to a curtsy and headed into the house.

The Colonel strutted past Ben, his minions close at his heal.

"Now Ben, whilst your darling wife is away, we must have ourselves a little chat."  
The colonel sat down in Bens rocking chair and made himself comfortable.

Snap who was now standing by his masters side held up the cane and the Colonel too it placing it between his two hands.

"Sit," the Colonel instructed nodding over at Bessie's vacated chair.

Ben fought hard not to say anything, he hated being ordered about in his own home, but knew better than to say anything he would regret.

"Yes sir," Ben said taking his seat.

Pop, the leader of the deformed midgets made his way back down to the bottom of the porches steps to keep guard, his brothers remained at their masters side.

"You know what I like about you Ben?" The colonel asked giving his trim white beard a stroke, "you fall in line, no questions asked."  
"Of course Sir," Uncle Ben nodded.

"You gather me my corn and deliver right on time every month, in return, you get my respect."  
"Thank you sir," Ben nodded. In reality Ben got nothing in return from the Colonel, only the promise that he and his wife would not be killed where they sat.

Ben hated the colonel and his minions, but he was one of the most powerful men in the whole country and no one messed with him, even the law was afraid to touch him. What the Colonel wanted, the Colonel got.

"Now, let us get down to business Ben," the Colonel said brushing dust off of his white trousers, "I have a large shipment of... well, a large shipment coming in and I thought to myself, who better to hold on to it for me, than you."  
Ben shuffled awkwardly in his seat, "a shipment of what sir?" he asked.

The Colonel sighed and shook his head, "it is no concern of yours Ben, just a shipment, that is all, it should take up no more than three of your rooms."  
"Three!" Ben gasped, "but, but, we don't have the room..."  
"Excuse me," the Colonel said turning his head and peering over at Ben over the top of his glasses.

"I just meant to say," Ben gulped dabbing at his sweating forehead with his hanky, "we are a small farm, we don't want to do anything to cause trouble or break the law..."  
The Colonel sighed standing up lifting his cane and pointing it at Ben.

Ben's eyes widened and he pushed back on his rocking chair, he could feel the beads of sweat falling down his face.

"Maybe I was wrong about you Ben," the Colonel scowled, all of the faux pleasantry gone in an instant, "maybe you don't fall in line, maybe you aren't the good cooperative man I thought you were."

Ben swallowed hard and held up his hands, "I'm sorry Sir," he pleaded sinking lower in his rocking chair.

"I come all the way out here in this blistering heat," the Colonel continued pressing the canes tip against Bens throat, "to let you know about a harmless arrangement that will in no way effect you, and you have the audacity to challenge me! By suggesting I may be conducting unlawful practices?"  
"No sir," Ben shook his head fighting back the urge to cry, he was a tough man but the Colonel turned him into a blubbering mess, "I'm sorry Sir."

The colonel glared down at Ben and then slowly lowered his cane and smiled.

"Apology accepted," he smiled, and patted Ben patronisingly on the cheek.

He then walked back over to his rocking chair and sat back down.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief and again mopped the sweat from his brow.

"Then it is decided," the Colonel said gazing ahead of himself, "the shipment arrives tomorrow evening, make sure that you are in to receive it."

"Yes sir."  
"And Ben," the Colonel continued turning again to give him another steely look, "don't let me down."  
Ben nodded obediently.

The Colonel's attention had now diverted, he was staring out across at the corn fields.

"We have company," he observed.

Mr. McDonald was standing by the edge of the corn field unmoving, smiling his evil painted on smile, one hand in the air in a frozen wave, the other placed gently upon a terrified looking woman's shoulder.

"Ron," the Colonel nodded over at him, "It's been a long time old friend."  
Ron didn't move but the woman beside him was shaking, silent tears falling down her face.

"Why is he here?" the Colonel asked Ben glancing at him briefly.

"My wife needed one of the slaves to fan her down, we sent Ron in to fetch that one," he gestured at where the two had just been standing but they were gone.

The girl and clown now stood right before them at the bottom of the porch, the clowns eyes burning into them, it's wicked smile as wide as ever.

The Colonel did not jump or seem surprised at the clowns stealth, he instead sighed and took off his glasses cleaning them once more.

"I give you one of my best men," the Colonel said gesturing to the monstrous clown, "and this is what you have him do? I am disappointed in you Ben."  
The front door of the house was pushed open and Bessie reappeared holding a tray of lemonades.

"What took you so long?" Ben snarled at his wife, then smiled at the Colonel giving a little laugh, "the Colonel must be thirsty."

The Colonel nodded, then turned to look at the still shaking Sun maid his eyes alight with intrigue.

"Have the slave bring it to me," he said.

Ben nodded and looked down at the young Sun maid. Ron had mysteriously vanished.

"You slave," he shouted, "get up here now and serve the Colonel his lemonade."  
Sun maid stood for a moment, unable to move, terrified that she was in serious trouble.

The Colonel was patient, he sat forwards in his chair and beckoned her with his hand, "come girl," he encouraged her, "don't be shy."

The Sun maid was more scared than she ever had been in her whole life, she had never met the dreaded Colonel face to face only seen him from afar and heard the horrific tales of the things he had done.

She took a shaky step forwards and placed a bare foot onto the creaky painted wooden step.

Bessie scowled down at the girl, her hatred for the Sun maid was common knowledge to Ben, but if the Colonel had taking a liking to her he might decide to take her away. Bessie would not be pleased if this were the case, Sun maid was her favourite punching bag.

Sun maid reached the top step and stood looking nervously from one master to another, she curtsied at each in turn.

"Take the tray," Ben instructed pointing at Bessie.

Sun maid approached her master cautiously, Bessie scowling menacingly all the while.

She reached her and looked up, Bessie appeared for a moment reluctant to hand over the tray, but finally did and Sun maid held it in her arms, her hands shaking madly.

"A slice of lemon and two ice cubes in mine," the Colonel smiled at her as she walked towards him and set the tray down.

She nodded and proceeded to fix up his drink.

The Colonel watched her curiously as if trying to decide something and as she lifted the drink in her shaking hands he brushed her cheek with his own smiling at her.

She swallowed breathing fast, her heart racing.

The Colonel then brought his fingers back to his face and licked them one by one.  
"Mmm," he said grinning, "finger licking good."

She looked into his eyes as she held out the drink for him, her hands shaking violently, and then before she could stop it, the glass was falling, falling out of her hand and lemonade was splashing down into the Colonels lap.

"No!" the Colonel shouted getting to his feet brushing at his trousers with his hand, "stupid little bitch."  
He slapped her hard with the back of his hand and she fell to the decking of the porch clutching at her face.

"Look what your slave has done!" he shouted now rounding on Ben.  
"She shall be severely punished," Ben insisted standing up and holding his hands out in front of himself, "I assure you."  
The Colonel shook his head, "do you know how hard stains are to get out of my clothes Ben?"

Ben shook his head "I am so sorry sir, I..."  
The colonel held up a hand closing his eyes, his three little midgets now watching anxiously.

The Colonel took a deep breath in and then out, he then opened his eyes and took a steady step towards Ben making sure to step on the outstretched arm of the Sun maid.

She let out a little sequel of pain but knew better than to cause a scene.

"It's alright Ben," the Colonel said smiling at him, "It's not as if this was your fault is it?"  
Ben smiled back a little relieved, "no, no, but still."  
The Colonel lifted his cane in a split second and struck Ben viciously around the head.

Uncle Ben fell backwards into the rocking chair blood trickling down the side of his face.  
"Except it is your fault Ben," the Colonel shouted, his face now full of anger and rage.

Ben stared up terrified, Bessie continued to stand not knowing what to do next.

"Your slave, you're the one to blame!"  
Ben nodded, "yes sir, I, I understand."  
The Colonel shook his head, "I don't think you do Ben."  
He lifted his cane again, "but you will."  
The cane came down swift and hard, this was the last thing Uncle Ben saw before he fell into the darkness.

It was nightfall before Ben regained consciousness, his face felt swollen and tender.

He opened his eyes and looked around him, he was in his bed and the room was empty.

"Bessie!" he shouted in no fit state to move, "Bessie!" he called again, "get the hell in here now!"  
There was a short pause before the doors opened and Bessie stepped into the room.

"Pathetic," she said looking down at him with disgust.

"Where is she?" he asked at once.

"The little trollop?" Bessie asked a smirk growing on her haggard face.

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"Downstairs," Bessie said an evil glint in her eyes.

Ben gave a little smile himself, "Is she being punished?"

"Not yet," Bessie said, "but she will be, I wanted to be there in person when it happened. I'm bringing in the tiger."  
"Good," Ben said spitting blood onto the bedside floor, "give her hell!"

Sun maid had been kicked hard in the stomach by Bessie and roughly blindfolded.

The Colonel had been driven away but had threatened to return the following evening.

Bessie had then become very rough and after a good hour of beating she had been tied to a chair down in the torture room.

She sobbed quietly, her tears soaking the blindfold.

The door to the room opened suddenly and she gasped, dreading what was soon to come, she hadn't meant to spill that drink, she had just been so nervous, how she wished she could take it back.

A blade was placed against her ear and the blindfold was cut away.

Bessie stood before her grinning down, hands on hips shaking her head and tutting.

"Always knew you were no good," Bessie chided, "now Ben sees it too, you're gunna wish you were never born!"

She raised one hand. Sun maid cowered expecting another beating but Bessie simply clicked her fingers.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine," Bessie smiled, "his names Tony."

Sun maid could hear heavy footsteps walking behind her, padding against the ground.

A large beast appeared before her, it was a very large very ferocious looking orange tiger.

He was big and scary looking and walked unusually for a tiger on two feet just like a human. He wore a red bandanna around his neck with his name emblazoned upon it, he stopped before Bessie and stood looking down at Sun maid with his arms folded.

"This is her?" Tony asked.

Bessie nodded, "Meet Tony, Tony the tiger, or as he's better known around these parts, Tony the torturer!"

Sun maid gaped up at the huge muscular tiger, his claws sharp and his fangs caked in dry blood.  
"And Tony," Bessie asked side looking the beast, "how do you feel about torture?"  
Tony smiled down at Sun maid and licked his lips, his blue nose only inches from her face, "It's Grrreat!"


End file.
